A los rusos les gustan los japoneses
by MeGarLizz
Summary: Yuuri comienza a notar pequeños cambios en el comportamiento del par de rusos que ha decidido tomar unas vacaciones en Hasetsu, se preocupa por la extraña actitud de sus amigos, pero ni en sus más locos sueños se habría imaginado que era por tal razón. Ahora, Yuuri está confundido, Viktor preocupado y Yurio muy, muy irritado. One-shot. Viktuuri. YuuriXYurio.


Nota de la autora: Bien, este es mi primer fanfic en este fandom, y la verdad no debería hacer este one-shot cuando no he actualizado mi último fanfic en varios meses, pero la inspiración me llegó de la nada y tuve que aprovechar. Me esforcé mucho haciendo este fanfic porque soy del team Viktuuri (en serio, esos dos me matan, son mi OTP, están en lo más alto de mi pirámide de OTP´s junto con el Creek), pero me gustó tomarlo como un reto. Este fanfic en un principio era un ViktorXYuuriXYurio, pero si quieren saber cómo terminó sigan leyendo.

Disclaimer: Por si no lo han notado, Yuuri! On Ice no me pertenece, sino el anime sería más gay de lo que ya es. Yo sólo soy dueña de lo que están a punto de leer.

* * *

—¡Yuuri, déjame ser tu _eros_!

—¡Katsudon, sé mi _agape_!

Exclamaron el par de patinadores rusos al momento de acorralar en una de las esquinas del Ice Castle al nervioso asiático. Los ojos de ambos mostraban una gran determinación, aunque sus gestos corporales denotaban los nervios del momento. Mientras tanto, la expresión que el japonés puso fue todo un poema, una mezcla de emociones que recorrieron sus facciones a toda velocidad.

—¿… Eh?

* * *

Pasaron ya un par de días desde que la leyenda del patinaje, Viktor Nikiforov, y el punk ruso, Yuri Plisetsky habían ido a su pueblo natal en una visita sorpresa, asegurándose que se quedarían un tiempo con él ya que necesitaban un descanso de sus agobiantes carreras como patinadores y debían liberar un poco el estrés, algo que al pelinegro le pareció razonable, no era sano sobrellevar tanto estrés. Pero desde su llegada, ambos tendían a comportarse de manera muy… extraña, a su alrededor.

Si de por sí el de cabellera plateada no conocía el espacio personal, los últimos días no hacía más que rozar sus pieles cuando la oportunidad apareciera. Empezó con toques sutiles: tomar su mano, jugar con sus mejillas y acariciar su cabello con la punta de sus dedos; pero con el tiempo esos gestos se volvieron más usuales y se podría decir que descarados: abrazarlo por detrás y dar besos en su nuca, tomarlo por la cintura cuando caminaban por las calles de Hasetsu o robarle varios besos en ambas mejillas. Y esto era agobiante para Yuuri, comenzaba a sentirse mareado por toda la sangre que se le iba a la cabeza cuando Viktor se ponía en extremo cariñoso.

Por otro lado, el ruso de ahora dieciocho años de edad se mostraba menos evasivo, más relajado y sonriente cuando la presencia del japonés llenaba la habitación. Solía pedirle que fueran al Ice Castle juntos para una sesión de entrenamiento o que fueran a correr, claro, todo esto con su expresión de quien no quiere tal cosa, pero su leve rubor lo delataba. A veces, cuando él y Viktor charlaban de trivialidades el rubio se unía de buena gana a la conversación en lugar de encerrarse en su habitación como hacía en su época de adolescente rebelde.

—Te están pretendiendo. ¿Conoces el término _poliamor_? —le dijo Mari una vez que le contó lo ocurrido, el par de hermanos se hallaba en la seguridad de la habitación de la chica.

—P-Pero, ¿qué dices? —respondió agitado el Katsuki menor—. Eso es imposible, más para Yurio.

—No lo sé, hermanito, pero de lo que no hay duda es que esos dos te quieren dar y no precisamente consejos, ¿captas? —se mofó Mari, toda esta situación le parecía muy divertida—. Y dime, ¿qué pensarías si, hipotéticamente, lo que te dije fuera verdad?

—Yo… n-no tengo ni la menor idea. Ambos son personas muy importantes para mí, Viktor es un gran amigo y entrenador, y su cercanía no me incomoda para nada —dijo lo último mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable carmesí, acomodó sus anteojos antes de continuar hablando—, y Yurio es muy tierno cuando se lo propone. —finalizó con una sonrisa, viendo hacia la nada, imaginando al par de rusos que en esos momentos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, descansando luego de un largo día.

—Ya veo —hizo una pausa, viendo a su hermano con la mirada perdida—. ¿Sabes? Tus ojos tienen cierto brillo especial cuando hablas de esos dos. —se carcajeó al ver la mirada de sorpresa que le dirigió Yuuri.

—¡M-Mari! —chilló el de anteojos mientras tomaba el objeto más cercano a su radio, en este caso una almohada, y se la arrojaba a su hermana, callando su estruendosa risa.

* * *

Ya acabando la primera semana del hospedaje de los patinadores rusos, ambos citaron al japonés en los vestidores del Ice Castle después de su cierre, haciendo hincapié en su asistencia. A Yuuri le parecía extraordinario que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo en algo, o más bien que hayan planeado algo en cooperación, normalmente Viktor se la pasaba irritando a Yurio y este lo atacaba con insultos y burlas, pero hoy se les notaba extrañamente tranquilos y Yuuri juró ver como estos dos compartían una mirada cómplice.

Y eso es lo que nos lleva a nuestra situación actual, con un Katsuki confundido, avergonzado y de todo siendo acorralado por las miradas insistentes de Nikiforov y Plisetsky.

—Yuuri… —comenzó Viktor— Yurio y yo hemos hablado sobre esto desde… bueno, mucho tiempo antes de llegar a Hasetsu —soltó una risita y vio al chico frente a él y, con toda la elegancia y delicadez del mundo, tomó una de sus manos y plantó un casto beso en ella, ganándose un bufido de irritación por parte del rubio—. No puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, desde que regresé al mundo del patinaje, dediqué todas y cada una de mis presentaciones a tu persona, con la esperanza de que notaras esto que siento. Ahora, que estoy a nada de mi retiro, quiero pasar mi vida aquí, en Hasetsu, entrenando nuevos patinadores, pero, sobre todo estando contigo.

Yuuri nunca había sentido su cara tan caliente, no podía apartar la mirada de los maravillosos ojos de Viktor, las palabras de este resonaban en su mente como si de un eco se tratase, se encontraba en un trance. Un trance que Yurio no tardó mucho en romper.

—¡Puaj! Si sigues así te juro que vomitaré, viejo calvo. —bramó irritado el menor de los tres, viendo la forma en que estaba siendo ignorado por ambos chicos.

—No empieces con tus puberteces, Yurio. —reclamó Viktor, haciendo un puchero, fingiendo molestia cuando en realidad se divertía por haber sido el primero en llevarse toda la atención de su enamorado y que Plisetsky rabiara de celos.

—¡Ya soy un adulto, no puedes decirme tal cosa! —el joven ruso estaba rojo por la rabia, pero optó por ignorar a su compañero de pista y posicionó su mirada en Yuuri, ahora poniéndose rojito, pero por otras razones—. Oi, cerdo, no creas que esto es fácil de decir, así que escucha bien —empezó un discurso que parecía que había sido ensayado varias veces frente al espejo—, me gustas, no hay más misterio. Al contrario de éste viejo decrepito, yo no te recitaré un verso sobre que las rosas son rojas por una razón muy cursi que desconozco. ¡Acepta mis sentimientos o a-algo así! —terminó casi gritando lo último, asustando un poco a la persona a quien iba dirigida la confesión. En ese punto estaba tan rojo que bajó su mirada para que no lo vieran en ese estado.

—Chicos… —susurró Yuuri, ganando la mirada de los otros presentes—. Estoy… de verdad confundido, no entiendo la razón de que se me hayan c-confesado en el mismo momento. No sé qué pensar sobre todo esto. —dijo Yuuri, no podía creer que las sospechas de su hermana hayan sido ciertas, ni que él fuera tan ciego como para ser el único que no se dio cuenta de que ambos rusos pretendían algo con él.

—Entonces… yo lo pido entre semana. —sentenció Yurio.

—¿Ehhh? Pero lo tendrías más tiempo que yo, no es justo —replicó Viktor, mostrando su oposición a pasar menos tiempo con él—. Además, tú tienes que volver a entrenar para futuras competencias, yo puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí con Yuuri, puedo adelantar mi retiro para pasármela con mi cerdito todo el día.

—¡Es-esperen, no pueden repartirme como di fuera un juguete!

—Hmm… ¿Conoces el término poliamor? —dijo Viktor alzando un dedo mientras sonreía inocente, como si lo que acabara de proponer fuera algo de lo más normal.

Y al parecer, sólo él consideraba tal propuesta como algo surrealista, pues el rubio ni se inmutó.

—¿Propones un trío? Pues yo vine con la intención de dejarte en ridículo, llevando conmigo al Katsudon, pero si se pone de indeciso, no veo el problema. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ves, Yurio? Podemos concordar en este tipo de cosas, no hay porqué pelear. —colocó su brazo alrededor del cuello del anterior nombrado.

Se quedaron un rato ahí, discutiendo sobre cosas en las que Yuuri no se quería ver involucrado, tanta sangre en su cabeza no sería buena para su salud mental ni física. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió aquella charla.

—Disculpen, ¿ya acabaron? Tengo que cerrar el lugar y volver a casa, se hace tarde. —dijo Yuuko, mostrando una sonrisa de disculpa por haber interrumpido el momento.

Los tres chicos salieron del establecimiento y caminaron de regreso a Yutopía, con el propósito de descansar.

—Yuuri —le llamó Viktor, su tono extrañamente serio—, no nos has dado una respuesta.

Esto ocasionó que el susodicho detuviera su paso y sus acompañantes repitieran su acción. Un manto de silencio incómodo rodó al trío de patinadores, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, Yuuri lo rompió, aún con todos los nervios del mundo.

—Yo… lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo corresponderlos a los dos. No puedo amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, siempre se ama a una más que otra, es algo difícil, pero no quiero lastimar a ninguno, así que les pido tiempo. —apresuró el paso, dejando al par de rusos atrás.

Viktor no tardó ni un segundo para seguir su paso, sin importar su decisión, él seguiría suspirando por su adorable cerdito, llevaba más de tres años teniendo esos sentimientos hacia su pupilo y sentía que cada día lo quería más. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente y no perdería la esperanza en que Yuuri lo correspondiera algún día.

Viéndolos alejarse, Yurio pateó una roca que interponía en su camino. Aún si Katsudon no se daba cuenta, se notaba a leguas que la balanza se inclinaba más hacia su compañero de hielo. Y eso le estrujaba su pequeño e irritable corazón, casi podía notar su visión volviéndose borrosa. Pasando violentamente su antebrazo por su rostro y limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas, siguió el camino a la vivienda de los Katsuki. No se podía dar por vencido tan fácil, a pesar de ser menos experimentado en el tema del amor, estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, y que si Viktor lo superaba, le dolería, pero seguiría con su vida.

Pero lo mejor no era pensar en eso, tenía que dar lo mejor de sí.

Sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, que lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos emos. Era una llamada, y le sorprendió un poco el remitente.

—Beka… —respondió, con su voz un poco quebrada, alarmando al que estaba al otro lado de la línea—. Es un buen momento para hablar, necesito desahogarme un poco, creo. —continuó caminando, esta vez más tranquilo por tener a alguien con quien hablar.

* * *

Like por ese final inesperado. Ahq.

Bien, en serio este fic tuvo un giro que ni yo me esperaba, planeaba que al final hicieran un trío salvaje, pero la verdad no me imaginé a Yuuri en esa situación xD. Y mi corazón de shipper Viktuuri no me permitió hacer ese final, lo siento.

Espero que les gustara, dejen un review diciendo que les pareció, me vendría bien una crítica constructiva y la agradecería mucho:D

Sin más que decir, sayonara~


End file.
